1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a searchlight; more particularly, relates to a searchlight having an adjustable light beam.
2. Description of Related Art
Searchlights are known in the art.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,987,296 discloses a searchlight having a threaded aperture means for axially moving a bulb in relation to a parabolic reflector. The '296 patent also discloses that the searchlight is a remote controlled motor driven searchlight, which comprises a scissors linkage directing beam, and focusing motor varying lamp and reflector spacing and the switch means is a single multi-positioned rotatable “joy-stick”.
EP 1124090 discloses a focus control for search lights, which comprises a rotary focus device which may be narrowed or widened by rotating a bidirectional focus control cam in a clockwise or counterclockwise direction as selected by a manually operated three-position control switch and which determines the rotational direction of a DC motor driving the bidirectional focus control cam.
Some known flashlights and work lamps appear to utilize some angled rotational surface techniques.
However, only a limited number of marine searchlights have beam focusing. Focus capability in these products has been produced by mounting a bulb or bulbs on a carriage that could then be translated relative to the reflector(s). This known technique appears to be bulky and requires a substantial actuation force. Further, many manufacturers of searchlights in the market offer spot/flood beam, but none offer “progressive” focusing from a spot beam to a flood beam.